HeartBreaker
by Forever Crazy
Summary: AH.Edward is a player. Bella and Edward are best friends. Edward hurts Bella. without knowing. he will do whatever it takes to fix it. ExB Changed pen name. for those who know me as loonytical.
1. New Student

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS. THEY ARE ALL STEPHENIE MEYER'S CHARACTERS.**

**A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION **

**SUMMARY: Edward is a player. Edward and Bella are best friends. But Edward hurts Bella without even knowing, and he'll do whatever it takes to fix it.**

Chapter 1

New Student

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

I want to sleep, please, let me sleep for 5 more minutes.

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

SHUT UP!! GOD!!Can't I just sleep for 5 freaking more minutes.

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

"UGH, I'll get up, happy NOW stupid alarm clock." UGH. Why do I have to go to school? It's not like any girl wants to watch the guy that you are in love with making out with random girls. But I see where he goes with it kind of. All the girls he makes out with are pretty, but I'm nothing compared to them. I just have long brown mahogany hair, big brown eyes, and I have no curves in the right places.

I don't mind if he makes out with the new kid today, if it's a girl, that is. It's just his regular routine, make-out with girls, go to class, make out with girls, eat lunch with me the gang, then he makes-out with girls again, then goes to class, then he goes home. That's what life is like for Edward Cullen at school. Yeah I know boring eh! But unfortunately that doesn't bother Edward Cullen.

So pushing those unwanted thoughts to the back of my head, I started to do my morning routine. Brush, shower, eat, and then leave for school.

* * *

As you know there is a new student attending Forks High School. If it's a girl, guess who's going to make-out with her? Edward Cullen. Obviously .And if it is a boy, I'll see if I can get a chance with him.

* * *

So when I arrived at school I was met by my hyper pixie best friend. I don't know where she gets this hyper, but it's a mystery to all of us.

"Morning, Alice." I greeted her happily. She and her twin brother Edward Cullen are different in their own ways. Like Alice is all bubbly and stuff, and Edward is more of a ladies' man. But I still love them both very much.

"Morning, Bella." She replied happily like the bubbly person she always is.

"What brings the all mighty Alice to greet me at my truck?" I asked sarcastically. I love my truck. Even though it may be old, and doesn't go over 60mph I still love it. It has personality.

"WHAT!?! I can't greet my own best friend when she places her own two feet on school property? I'm hurt Bella I thought you would want me to say hi to you before anyone else." But before I can say anything she added to that statement. "I see how it is. I'll just go." She said walking away.

"NO!! Wait Alice! I was just kidding. I know you know that too." I tried explaining to her.

"I know. It's just funny how your face is when I do that." She says. I hate it when Alice does that. It's just not fair. As soon as I thought that thought, I just realized that I left my bag in my truck.

"Um...... Alice..... I left my bag in my truck I have to go get it before class starts; Can i go get okay?" I asked her waiting if it was okay.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead I'll meet you at lunch." As soon as I heard the 'yes I can go' part I left to get my bag so I wouldn't be late for class.

But me being me, I tripped over thin air.

As soon as I was balanced on my two feet I turned around a little bit too fast I tripped again. I guess I'm a little bit too eager to see who caught me.

But all too soon I felt the same familiar strong arms catch me.

As I looked up to see who my saviour was, I was met with gorgeous emerald green eyes.

"Thanks." Was my lousy respond, to him catching me _**AGAIN**_!

"No problem. I don't mind anyways. At least it keeps other guys from laying thier filthy hands on you." He replies with his musical velvety voice.

I checked the time on my watch and it appeared to be 8:15 and classes start at 8:30. So if I don't get my bag now I'll be late for class. "Yeah, you're right, like always. Listen I would like to stay and chat but I got to get my bag and head to class." I told him, not wanting us to be late to class.

"Okay. I wouldn't want to make you late for class." He allowed me to go.

When I got my bag from my truck, I checked the time. 8:20. I have 10 minutes to go to my locker then to head to class. I'm thankful my locker is in the same building as my first class.

* * *

As I was walking down the hallway to my locker I heard people talking.

"I heard the new girl has English first period." I guess it's a girl. I wander what she looks like. I hope she sits by me in English so we can have a talk.

"Yo, I seen the new girl and she is smoking _**HOT**_." Ewe I did not need to hear that. At least she will grab Edward's attention.

I was making my way to English when I bumped into someone.

"Oh, My, Gosh, I am soo sorry. I didn't see where I was going. I am really sorry...." I decided I'll end it off there, as soon as I figured out I was rambling.

"Hey... Look its okay. We can be friends if you want? It's just that I'm new here and I don't know where anything is." She said, sounding a bit bithcy.

So this is the new girl. She is really pretty.

"Hey. I don't mind being friends with you. I know how it feels being the new student. I was new last year but then the talking eased down a week after." I answered her before she ran off.

"Cool. Oh and by the way my name is Lauren, Lauren Malorey." She introduced.

"I'm Bella swan. Well actually its Isabella swan. But I prefer to go by Bella." I replied. Oh I just remembered that I should ask her classes she has and what classes we have together. "So what classes do you have?"

"Um... let me check." She said pulling out her schedule, handing it to me.

**_ENGLISH-Mason_**

**_GYM-Clapp_**

**_DRAMA-Anderson_**

**_CHEMISTRY-White_**

**_LUNCH_**

**_BIOLOGY-Banner_**

**_TRIGONOMETRY-Varner_**

"You have English, lunch, and biology together." I told her what classes we have together.

"cool." Was her only reply, to my question.

"There is an empty seat beside mine in English. Would you mind if you sat with me?" I asked hoping she'll say yes.

"Sure. Why not." Lauren replies unenthusiastically.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	2. Bad Feeling

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight!! But I wish.**

**A/N:Edward has like these waky scheduels. He has certain days he meets girls on. Like he'll have one girl every monday and another every tuesday and so on.**

**I WILL ALSO SEND YOU A MESSAGE TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEW WHEN I UPDATE!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Bad Feeling

**BPOV**

I had a bad feeling about Lauren.

I have this strange feeling that something bad is going to happen and change my world completely.

* * *

As we were walking to English, we played 20 questions.

I asked the first question. "Um… where did you come from…..I mean where did you live before forks?"

"Well I moved from New York, to Forks." she replied.

I almost forgot that it was her turn to ask a question, until she asked the all to famous question that all the girls ask when they are new to the school. "So are there any hot guys here?"

WOW. Where to start firing off your first question. "Um… I wouldn't really know, due to the lack of interest I have in them." It was half the truth. But honestly I will never find a guy like Edward.

Before I can ask her about siblings, hobbies, interest, and other stuff about her, we made it to Mr. Mason's class.

English is one of my favorite classes.

When Lauren got her slipped signed from Mr. Mason I was going to mention we were going to have this kind of test, but God must hate me because he always has to interrupt me when I'm going to mention or ask something.

* * *

When class finished I asked Lauren if she wanted to meet my friends she enthusiastically accepted.

* * *

Lunch came pretty fast. I was making my way to the cafeteria until I spotted Edward making out with another girl. The girl looked quite familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it. So I just ignored him and continued my journey to the cafeteria.

I didn't feel like eating so I just past the food line, and made my way to Alice

"Hey Bella, are you okay? You look kind of pale." she asked with concern.

"I'm fine. I just have a feeling that something bad is going to happen." I asked with a bit of fear in my voice.

"Hey Bella cheer up! You need to be in the mood for a….." Alice said trying to comfort me which was no use.

"Please, please, do not say Bella Barbie. I'm in no mood for Bella Barbie. I'm tired and I just want to stay home." I interrupted her.

Alice finally realized that I was in no mood to do anything but mourn over that weird feeling I was having.

I was just staring down at the table when I heard the doors slam open.

I looked up from the table and I saw Jessica burst from the doors. It actually looked like she had steam coming out of her ears.

Jessica is a stuck up bimbo. She thinks she is the center of the world. I just hate people like that.

Jessica screeched really loudly breaking me from my thoughts.

Once I was back on Earth, I saw her storming in my direction.

"It's your fault Edward doesn't want to be with me no more. He doesn't even want to hang out on Mondays 'cause of you, you whore. He is even deciding to quit his player ways." she yelled at me. I was thinking if he actually gave up all his player ways just for me, then maybe we may have a chance to be together. But something else didn't seem right. I'm supposed to have this exciting jittery kind of feeling in me, but it isn't. It is more of a depressing feeling. Who knows Jessica maybe right in her whole life.

With that said and done, she left and turned around to give me a second glance, well more like a glare.

* * *

The bell finally rang for us to be dismissed from school.

While as I was walking to my truck I noticed that Alice had a sad expression on her face. Her face looked like someone just died.

I decided to get my facts straight. I walked to the Cullen's and asked the one question that may change my world forever.

* * *

**I'M SORRY THAT IT HAD TO END IN A LITTLE CLIFFY! BUT REVIEW PLEASE.**

**I'LL PUT ANOTHER CHAPTER UP TOMORROW!! **


	3. Heartbreaker

**Disclaimer:DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT......**

**A/N: I WILL NOT KEEP ON PUTTING DISCLAIMERS SAYING THAT I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT 'CAUSE I KNOW YOU GUYS KNOW THAT STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL OF TWILIGHT AND CHARACTERS. SO YOU GUYS GET THE POINT. **

**I will send you an e-mail by replying to your messages saying when or when i can't update to all those who review!**

**And thank you for all the reviews so far. you guys make me so happy with every review you make. Love Y'all**

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Heart breaker

Previously_: I asked the question that my change my world forever._

**BPOV**

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I sounded coherent for the most part, but it definitely didn't hide the fear in my voice.

"Um....how to tell her...." Edward said talking to himself.

"Guys, seriously what's going on?" I told them honestly. I really wanted to find out. "I will find out some way. But that way won't be pretty." I was really getting annoyed that nobody would tell me.

I turned to Alice to ask her what's going on, until I heard Lauren's voice behind me.

"Hey. Bella, why didn't you tell me you knew that hottest guy in school?" she said quite annoyed with me for not telling her. I couldn't tell was for Edward's sake, and she seems bad.

"Um....." I couldn't tell her the truth, can I?

"Oh, well at least now I get to have him all for myself." She tells me triumphantly.

I turned around facing Edward who was holding on to Lauren as if I would hurt her or something.

Well I wouldn't be hurting anyone. The only person I'm hurting is me. After so long of holding my feelings in, I didn't know that this will cause me so much pain.

"Well, congratulations. At least someone was able to make him commit." I said forcing as much happiness I can muster. "I'll be going. I have to make Charlie dinner tonight." With that said and done I left to go home, before the water works started.

As soon as I left the group I ran to my truck with tears pouring down my face.

It wasn't until I was half way to my truck I felt somebody grab my arm.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked. The funny thing is, he actually sounded concerned.

"Nothing....." I replied weakly, not trusting my voice to say anything else.

"If nothing's wrong then why are you crying Bella?" he asked.

"It's tears of happiness. You know me when I'm happy I cry." I said forcing a smile onto my lips.

"No. That's not it. Tell me why you are really crying." Dammit! How can he always see right through me? But then again if I do tell him will he break up with Lauren just to be with me?

'_No stop thinking those thoughts Bella he doesn't feel the same way about you' I_ scolded myself.

Returning back to the present I decided to tell him the truth. If he stands there not caring I'm off to Phoenix, if he is fine with me being in love him I'm off to Phoenix. Either way I'm off to Phoenix.

"You really want to know why I'm really crying?" I asked. All he did was nod.

"Okay....I'm in love with my best friend even though he makes-out with random girls. I've been in love with him ever since we met. But when we met he only loved me as a sister. While on the other hand Lauren so happens to be the new student this year, he magically is head over heels for her. He may not notice that every time he is with a girl my heart aches for his touch, for his love, but he never acknowledged me as more than a best friend. I know why he doesn't want to be with me. He doesn't want to be with me because I'm plain. There is nothing interesting about me. I'm not even beautiful. Nobody dares to stop and take one glance at me when they walk by. I'm not even worth anybody's time, but yet him and his family and friends waste there own time just to hang out with me. He's happy now and there is no need to be here. Edward it is better off if we go our own ways. We can't be friends anymore espicially when I have these feelings for you." I told him with my head bowed down and tears pouring down my face.

When I looked up, he was in shock. His eyes were filled with pain, hurt, and regret. He shouldn't be feeling these feelings; he is supposed to be happy since he finally settled with a girl he actually cares about.

"I'm sorry Edward. It's just the way things have to be. I'm sorry." I told him. I really didn't want our friendship to go down the drain, but I just can't be his friend while he has Lauren, and I have feelings for him.

"Edward, please do not feel so hurt that we can't be friends anymore. You wanted to know. If I haven't told you, I would've tried my best to be supportive of you and Lauren, but now I can't, it just hurts even more." I told him tears pouring down my face now.

"Edward live your life to the fullest. Be with someone who you can love with all your heart. If she leaves you, fight for her. But I won't be able to stay here longer. My heart aches too much here. I'll be far away from here by tomorrow. Don't try to find me please." That was the last thing I said before I left to go home and pack.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!! THANKS!!**

**I DO NOT UPDATE ON THE WEEKENDS SO YOU GUYS WILL HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE POSTED ON MONDAY!!**


	4. Moving

**A/N: NEXT CHAPTER MAYBE IN EDWARD'S POV......**

* * *

Chapter 4

Moving

**BPOV**

I could barley see with the tears cascading down my face as I was driving. So I decided to pull up and let the tears dry up.

I really didn't want to leave Alice, the Cullen's, the Hales and most of Charlie.

I can't even imagine how much pain I'll be causing him when I leave.

I don't know how he lived he's whole life without any food supplies in the cupboard and fridge. Well except for the eggs and bacon.

I remember that day perfectly.

_-FLASHBACK -_

_As we were driving up to this small two story house I noticed this big re truck._

"_Dad is that your truck?" I asked my dad curiously._

"_Well…You see…that truck isn't mine. I know how you said you don't like anybody spending money on you and stuff, but I wanted to give you a gift for moving to Forks." he replied a bit embarrassed._

"_You didn't have to do that." I told him getting out of the police cruiser._

"_I know." he said._

_When I walked in, I was a bit surprised. The house was a lot cleaner than the last time I came over._

"_Dad, lets make a deal," I told him. "I accept the truck with no complains and I'll make you dinner for the rest of my stay here." I compromised in my head. I didn't want to take the truck and him not getting anything in return._

"_Okay…If that is what you want…than okay." he said. When I was walking into the kitchen I heard Charlie say, "There isn't anything there you could cook, but you can try to make something out of the stuff I have in the cupboards."_

_I was looking through the cupboards until I really realized that Charlie was right. There barley wasn't anything except for eggs and bacon._

"_Ch-Dad how did you survive with no food?" I asked. _

"_Well, you see Bella, there is something called take-out now a these days." he answered with confidence. _

_I felt so stupid that I forgot about take-out and delivers._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

The good old memories.

* * *

When I arrived home I noticed that Charlie was home.

I walked into the house and noticed Charlie in the living room watching TV.

"How was your day kiddo?" he asked, glancing from the TV to see me.

I didn't respond. Charlie noticed that I wasn't doing to well so he asked if I was alright.

"Ch-Dad… I have to tell you something." It was now or never.

"Dad. I'm moving to Phoenix." I told him. Having that weight lift off my shoulders I relaxed a bit.

"Why? Why now?" he asked trying to get answers out of me.

"You know Edward Cullen right?" all he did was nod, trying to figure out where I was going with this.

"Well…I sort of fell in love with him at first sight. He now has found a girl he can finally commit to. It just hurts so much to see him with her, and I just can't take it anymore. That is why I am leaving. I am really sorry dad." I finally told him how I really felt about Edward Cullen.

"Hey it's okay. I know how it feels. I felt the same way you did with Renee. It hurts to see her with Phil. But since there not here anymore it was quite easy to get over her and the pain." he said admitting how he really felt about Renee.

"But listen kiddo. If you are going to leave you got to make me a deal," he told me with pain slightly in his voice. "You got to come here every summer. I don't want to lose the connection that I have with my only daughter." I nodded my head. It was the least I can do for leaving him.

"Thanks dad for letting me go. I promise I'll come over every summer." I said hugging him tightly like this was the end of the world.

* * *

I was packing my stuff when my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered tiredly into the phone. I just finished packing the stuff that I'll need for phoenix since I left most of my stuff there when I came to Forks.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE MOVING!! I HAD FIND OUT FROM MY STUPID BROTHER OVER HERE!!" Alice yelled through the phone.

"I'm sorry Alice. It was a last minute decision. I told him how I really feel and I can't just be the 7th wheel all the time. And you know that no guy in Forks has ever catch my interest." I explained to Alice.

"Okay, your off the hook for now......When are you leaving?" she asked after a long pause.

"I'm leaving today. But I already promised Charlie that I will come and visit him over the summer so I guess it wouldn't hurt to meet you somewhere and hang out." I promised her.

"Where are you moving too?" she asked.

"I'm moving to Phoenix. And are we playing some kind of 20 questions. Because if we are when can I ask questions?" I asked trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"No we are not playing 20 questions," she said answering my question. "Always the one to lighten the mood." she said laughing lightly.

"Well, I hate to break it to you but I have to head out now Alice. But I promise to come visit over the summer or any other holidays if I can. Love you" I said tearing up a bit saying good-bye to my one and only best friend.

"Love you too. See you in the summer." she said before hanging up.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!! I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER IN EDWARD'S POV, ON HOW HE REACTS TO BELLA'S DEPARTURE, 'CAUSE I AM NOT REALLY GOOD AT WRITING EDWARD'S POV SO JUST TELL ME IF YOU WANT EDWARD'S REACTION TO BELLA'S DEPARTURE.**

**i might updat in 2-3 days due to school work......(for those who know me i might be doing something other than school work)**

**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!!**


	5. Bella's News

**I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOON!! I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE IN 2 MORE DAYS!!**

**I'M REALLY SORRY...........THIS CHAPTER IS QUITE SHORT AND I'M ALSO SORRY FOR THAT TOO**

Chapter 5

Bella's News

EPOV

I can't believe her. she can't just leave like that. We are supposed to be best friends. Best friends aren't supposed to leave each other. They usually leave with a reason. Did she have a reason for leaving.

(_Italic words is his mind talking to him………__italic underlined words is Edward talking to himself)_

'_Yes of course stupid. She fully told you.'_

'_When?'_

'_Just now stupid.'_

'_How come I didn't hear and you did?'_

'_Maybe because you weren't paying a thing to what she was saying.'_

'_I was too.'_

'_Then what did she say?'_

'_I don't know.'_

'_Exactly'_

'_If you really listened to what she was saying……what did she say?'_

'_She said she was leaving because she had feelings for you, and that you she can't stay here 'cause it would be weird for the two of you to still be friends with the feelings that she has for you……… get that now.'_

'_yes I did…………but why……?'_

'_Who knows.'_

'_UGH!! I really need to punch something' _

The closest thing I found was a tree.

So I mad my way over to the tree, and punched it with all my might, making a dent into the tree.

I now had red bloody knuckles. '_hope they won't notice.'_

I made my way over to them, and noticed everyone there. By then my knuckles were dried up blood.

"Where's Bella?" Alice asks.

"She left." I responded with no emotion in my voice.

"What's wrong Eddie?" Lauren said. I hate that name, but I was to caught up in my thoughts to tell her off.

"Nothing.." I replied rubbing the back of my hand against her cheek.

"What happened?" Lauren asked looking at my hand. I was just hoping for no one to notice…But _noooooo Lauren had to find out._

"I punched a tree…." I answered. They didn't need to know the whole truth.

"Why?" Emmett said, deciding to but into the conversation.

"None of any of your business." I replied.

"Yes it is our business. Lauren is your girlfriend and we are your friends and family." Rosalie explained.

"Fine Bella's leaving. _To god knows where_." I told them honestly, and quite annoyed.

"WHAT!?!" Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper all yelled at the same time. I was quite surprised to see Jasper yelling. He is more of the quiet kind of guy.

"Yeah. Bella's leaving, I got mad, I punched a tree. Does that answer your question or do you want me to say it slower?" I asked.

When they didn't say anything I decided to repeat my self. " Bel...la's...leav-" I didn't get to finnish because Jasper cut me off clearly annoyed, and concerned.

"No we heard what you said. It's just that we can't believe it."

"Oh. Okay.... I'm just going to drive Lauren home, and go to sleep and hope this is all some kind of nightmare or prank." I told them not wanting to talk anymore.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

* * *


	6. Bella's News part 2

A/N: THIS CHAPTER MAYBE SHORT AND I'M SORRY FOR THAT!! tWILIGHT MOVIE CAME OUT ON fRIDAY!! (INSERT SQUEELING RIGHT HERE) AND _**OMG EDWARD IN TWILIGHT IS SO HOT!! AS IN H.O.T!! (SQUEELING) SO IS EMMETT AND JASPER!! (EEK)**_

* * *

Chapter 6

Bella's News (part 2)

APOV

'WHAT!?!' she's leaving and she didn't tell me!

When I talk to her she will get a load full of me.

"I'll be right back" I told them running to a secluded area.

Once I was there I pushed in Bella's number, and called her.

_RING_

_RING_

_RING_

"Hello?" I tierd Bella answered the phone after three rings.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE MOVING!! I HAD FIND OUT FROM MY STUPID BROTHER OVER HERE!!" I yelled at her in one breathe.

"I'm sorry Alice. It was a last minute decision. I told him how I really feel and I can't just be the 7th wheel all the time. And you know that no guy in Forks has ever catch my interest." she explained over the phone.

I felt bad for her. I knew she was in love with Edward and all, but yet I just yelled at her.

"Okay, your off the hook for now......When are you leaving?" I asked. It was the least she can do, since she told my idiot brother first.

"I'm leaving today. But I already promised Charlie that I will come and visit him over the summer so I guess it wouldn't hurt to meet you somewhere and hang out." she promised me. At least I still can see her.

"Where are you moving too?" I asked, yet another question.

"I'm moving to Phoenix. And are we playing some kind of 20 questions. Because if we are when can I ask questions?" she asked trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"No we are not playing 20 questions," I said answering my question. "Always the one to lighten the mood." I said laughing lightly.

"Well, I hate to break it to you but I have to head out now Alice. But I promise to come visit over the summer or any other holidays if I can. Love you" Bella said tearing up a bit saying good-bye.

"Love you too. See you in the summer." I said before hanging up.

After that phone call, I made my way over to my friends.

When Edward was in clear view I started yelling at him. "EDWARD!! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?? YOU JUST PUSHED BELLA AWAY FROM US!!"

"I DID NOT PUSH HER AWAY!! SHE LEFT ON HER OWN FREE WILL!!" he yelled at me. If only he knew....

"NO YOU IDIOT!! SHE LEFT BECAUSE SHE CAN'T STAND YOU ALWAYS HANGING AROUND _LAUREN_ AND KISSING HER ALL OVER!! SHE LEFT BECAUSE SHE WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU!! YOU WOULD REALLY BE BLIND IF YOU NEVER SAW IT!!" Jeez. He is so stupid

"SHE DID NOT LOVE ME!! SHE CAN'T AND SHE WON'T!! SHE'S JUST JEALOUS THAT I'M DATING LAUREN AND NOT HER!!" OMG. Can't he just see that Bella was in love with him.

"YEAH!! OBVIOUSLY!! SHE IS JEALOUS!! SHE WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU EVER SINCE SHE FIRST SAW YOU!!" with that said, I just left him hanging there with his mouth hanging open.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!! I KNOW IT'S QUITE SHORT AND I'M SORRY FOR THAT. I WAS TYPING IT WHEN THE TWILIGHT MOVIE CAME OUT AND I WAS TO EXCITED TO RIGHT ANYMORE.**

**BUT THANKS FOR READING!!**


	7. I'm An Idiot

**AN: I KNOW I KNOW IT'S SUCH A WIERD TITLE!! I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE. I KNOW I SAY SORRY ALOT BUT I TRULY MEAN IT....I HATE LEAVING YOU GUYS HANGING AND ALL..BUT I'M BEING WATCHED BY MY PARENTS AND ROTHERS NOW AND LET ME TELL YOU IT'S QUITE HARD TO TYPE MY STORY AND READ AND DO HOMEWORK IS REALLY HARD. I'M GOING TO TRY TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER...BUT IT'S GOING TO TAKE A WHILE.....MAYBE 4-5 DAYS DUE TO BEING WATCHED 24/7...SO YEAH...IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE A BIT MORE FREQUENTLY THEN YOU'LL JUST GET SHORTER CHAPTERS...AND FOR THOSE WHO DON'T MIND WAITING THEN I'LL PUT LONGER CHAPTERS ON....MAJORITY WINS...REMEMBER THAT!!**

* * *

Chapter 9

I need to know

EPOV

"Alice?" I called as soon as I got home.

"Aaaaalice.?" I called again.

Once I didn't hear her respond, I went out to go look for her.

* * *

I was walking up the stairs when I heard noises up in Alice's room. So I made my way in without even knocking.

"Alice can I talk to you for a second?" I asked as soon as I walked in to what ever they were talking about.

"Um.....sure.." she said not really sure if she should come talk to me or what not. Maybe it was the lack of communication that was going on ever since I started becoming a player. That's beside the point. The point is, is that I have to find Bella or else I am going to _FREAK!!_

"Alice....Where is Bella?" I asked, really wanting the answers.

"Um... I can't really say...." she asked on the verge of tears. Probably from missing her best friend.

"Tell Me Where She Is!!" I said through clenched teeth.

"I can't...you made your decision on not stopping here when she told you she loved you, and that she is leaving. You just stood there like she was one of your other girl toys trying to throw themselves at you. You didn't stop her, and now we all have to wait until summer." Alice said to me, at the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry Alice. Okay. I'm sorry , I'm sorry, I'm sorry. How many sorry's do you want me to say. I'm not happy about any of this. I should have told her I loved her when I found out. But I lost the chance to. Might as well move on with my life." I told.

"So what you are trying to say is that you would've told her that you loved her too once you found out, which was about, hmmmm, ten minuets ago**(that's really sacrasm sine it all hapened in one day....and it takes time for all of the other events to happen**.), and that your willing to give up that easily for something that you truly and madly love." she said mixing up my words a bit.

"You know what? If you would tell me where the f*** she is...then help me god.." I practically yelled.

I need to find her. I have to brake up with Lauren tomorrow on our last date. I can't take her anymore she is just....just so gross...so not womanly...

Bella maybe shy, but she is extremely beautiful and smart. The best think I like, no love about her is her blush. God I miss that blush. I just want her here in my arms.

Just thinking about her makes me want to cry.

"Alice tell me the truth. Do you honestly like Lauren?" I had to no. if they don't like Lauren then she goes straight out the window.

"You really want me to tell you the truth?" I nodded. "Well none of us like her, okay. Is that all you wanted to ask?" she asks.

"Okay. Thanks." I said before leaving. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot to tell you, I'm breaking up with Lauren tomorrow." I said turning around to tell her.

"No, you can't!" Alice said running towards me.

"Why not?" I asked. Why wouldn't she want me to break up with Lauren. If she doesn't like her than why doesn't she want me to break up with her? Oh well I guess we would just have to see.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!! AND DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME IF YOU WANT LONGER CHAPTERS OR FOR ME TO UPDATE A BIT FASTER THAN THE LONGER CHAPTERS!! AND YOU CAN NOT , AS IN **_CAN NOT CHOOSE BOTH!! _**OKAY THAT'S ALL THAT'S NEEDED TO BE SAID!!


	8. I need to know

**AN: I KNOW I KNOW IT'S SUCH A WIERD TITLE!! I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE. I KNOW I SAY SORRY ALOT BUT I TRULY MEAN IT....I HATE LEAVING YOU GUYS HANGING AND ALL..BUT I'M BEING WATCHED BY MY PARENTS AND ROTHERS NOW AND LET ME TELL YOU IT'S QUITE HARD TO TYPE MY STORY AND READ AND DO HOMEWORK IS REALLY HARD. I'M GOING TO TRY TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER...BUT IT'S GOING TO TAKE A WHILE.....MAYBE 4-5 DAYS DUE TO BEING WATCHED 24/7...SO YEAH...IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE A BIT MORE FREQUENTLY THEN YOU'LL JUST GET SHORTER CHAPTERS...AND FOR THOSE WHO DON'T MIND WAITING THEN I'LL PUT LONGER CHAPTERS ON....MAJORITY WINS...REMEMBER THAT!!**

* * *

Chapter 9

I need to know

EPOV

"Alice?" I called as soon as I got home.

"Aaaaalice.?" I called again.

Once I didn't hear her respond, I went out to go look for her.

* * *

I was walking up the stairs when I heard noises up in Alice's room. So I made my way in without even knocking.

"Alice can I talk to you for a second?" I asked as soon as I walked in to what ever they were talking about.

"Um.....sure.." she said not really sure if she should come talk to me or what not. Maybe it was the lack of communication that was going on ever since I started becoming a player. That's beside the point. The point is, is that I have to find Bella or else I am going to _FREAK!!_

"Alice....Where is Bella?" I asked, really wanting the answers.

"Um... I can't really say...." she asked on the verge of tears. Probably from missing her best friend.

"Tell Me Where She Is!!" I said through clenched teeth.

"I can't...you made your decision on not stopping here when she told you she loved you, and that she is leaving. You just stood there like she was one of your other girl toys trying to trow themselves at you. You didn't stop her, and now we all have to wait until summer." Alice said to me, at the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry Alice. Okay. I'm sorry , I'm sorry, I'm sorry. How many sorry's do you want me to say. I'm not happy about any of this. I should have told her I loved her when I found out. But I lost the chance to. Might as well move on with my life." I told.

"So what you are trying to say is that you would've told her that you loved her too once you found out, which was about, hmmmm, ten minuets ago, and that your willing to give up that easily for something that you truly and madly love." she said mixing up my words a bit.

"You know what? If you would tell me where the f*** she is...then help me god.." I practically yelled.

I need to find her. I have to brake up with Lauren tomorrow on our last date. I can't take her anymore she is just....just so gross...so not womanly...

Bella maybe shy, but she is extremely beautiful and smart. The best think I like, no love about her is her blush. God I miss that blush. I just want her here in my arms.

Just thinking about her makes me want to cry.

"Alice tell me the truth. Do you honestly like Lauren?" I had to no. if they don't like Lauren then she goes straight out the window.

"You really want me to tell you the truth?" I nodded. "Well none of us like her, okay. Is that all you wanted to ask?" she asks.

"Okay. Thanks." I said before leaving. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot to tell you, I'm breaking up with Lauren tomorrow." I said turning around to tell her.

"No, you can't!" Alice said running towards me.

"Why not?" I asked. Why wouldn't she want me to break up with Lauren. If she doesn't like her than why doesn't she want me to break up with her? Oh well I guess we would just have to see.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!! AND DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME IF YOU WANT LONGER CHAPTERS OR FOR ME TO UPDATE A BIT FASTER THAN THE LONGER CHAPTERS!! AND YOU CAN NOT , AS IN **_CAN NOT CHOOSE BOTH!! _**OKAY THAT'S ALL THAT'S NEEDED TO BE SAID!!


	9. Plan

AN: THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT LONGER THAN OTHERS. AND JUST FOR A HEAD UPS TO MY FRIENDS FROM SCHOOL WHO READ MY STORIES OR ANYONE ELSE WHO HAS A NASTY MIND. PLEASE DON'T AS IN **_DO NOT _**THINK DIRTY THOUGHTS IN THIS STORY BECAUSE I KNOW YOU GUYS!! JUST ANOTHER HEADS UP I WON'T BE UPDATING ON THE WEEKENDS AND MAYBE I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE ON MONDAY

OH AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS SO FAR YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!! WELL I GOT TO GO MY HASHBROWNS ARE CALLING ME:)

* * *

Chapter 10

Plan

EPOV

" Emmett planned multiple pranks to do on Lauren. But she has to come here. We are planning to make her break up with you instead of you breaking up with her. We just thought that because you gave up all your player ways just for her so we thought she was important. So are you still going to break up with her?" Alice asked innocently.

"Well... when you put it that way....It doesn't hurt to post pone the break up. But if Bella comes back early than I'm breaking up with Lauren okay?" I asked. It wasn't that bad of a plan. I would do anything to make Lauren squirm in embarrassment.

All Alice did was nod. I guess she was really hoping for this plan to occur.

* * *

Us Cullen's and the Hales gathered around in my room.

Emmett being the child he is made us wear army outfits, with black paint across our face. He likes to think of it as some kind of mission.

"So what are going to be doing?" I asked.

"Well...I already started to come up with some pranks while Alice was out talking to this duffus over here." Emmett said gesturing his towards me.

"Are going to say them, or are you going to keep them all to your self. Because if you do, I have some of my own that we can do." Rosalie said, waiting for Emmett to say something.

"Okay, Okay. No need to be pushy," Emmett said trying to stay on the good side. "Prank number one: there is this dance competition going on in Port Angles, and I heard that Lauren is going to be competing. I think that we should mix up her songs so she dances to the wrong song on the day of the competition. Prank number two: when the girls have gym and they have to hit the showers, we tell everyone that there is no need to take a shower since we are heading to the beach, and we won't tell Lauren." Emmett explained to us on what he thought we should do for the pranks.

"Are really going to head to the beach. Oh and what does not telling Lauren about going to the beach a prank?" I asked. I was quite confused. I didn't know how that was a prank.

"Oh..Eddie-boy. You've been catching on to things quite slow today. You just jump straight to conclusions without letting me finish my master plan. I think that this one is the best out of all the pranks I pull on you guys." Emmett said. But I would agree that I have been catching on to things quite slow today. First me finding out my true feelings for Bella and now this. What else will I catch on slowly. That my hair was turned green while I slept.

"JUST FINNISH ALREADY THEN!!" everyone yelled except for me.

"Jeez, harsh now are we." Emmett decided to continue before he is out the window. "Okay, okay. So on with the master plan. We don't tell Lauren we are going to the beach. We tell Jessica to tell her that she won't be hitting the showers with her **(I know my nasty friends would think they would be together in one shower well they are not, Lauren is so used to Jessica heading ni the same direction as her, like her lost puppy dog. But they don't as in DO NOT go in the same shower!!) **And that she won't be there. When Lauren is in the showers we go and take her clothes, and every single towel in the change room. We will also tell the others to bring everything that they have in their lockers with them." wow. Emmett really thought this trough. I'm quite impressed.

"So what did you have in mind Rosalie?" Jasper asked, since she said she had some pranks of her own.

"Well..I really only have one we could do on Lauren, because the other pranks I have on my mind are hilarious to do on you guys." Rosalie said. Now I have to watch my back in case Rosalie plans a prank on me.

"I was thinking that Alice could give Lauren one of her hair products that she doesn't use and tell Lauren it makes your hair all nice, smooth and silky. Since Lauren is so keen about her hair we could also add a bit of green colouring in it." Rosalie explained. That wasn't too bad. All I hear from Lauren as soon as I pick her up to go on a date is 'how is my hair? Is it too poofy, is it too ugly, HOW IS IT!?!' jeez all that girl can think about is her, no one else. I still don't really see what I saw in her.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!! AND I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL THE REVIEWS!! I WILL UPDATE ON TUESDAY THE LATEST!! THANKS FOR READING!!


	10. Surprises

**AN: I KNOW I SAID THAT I DON'T UPDATE ON THE WEEKENDS BUT I HAD TIME TODAY. AND I'M NOT BEING WATCHED RIGHT NOW WHICH IS GREAT.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT LONGER THEN THE OTHERS AND I'M QUITE PROUD OF MYSELF. I WAS GOING TO ORIGINALLY MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER BUT I WANTED TO ADD A LITTLE SURPRISE. BUT YOU GUYS WILL BE SURPRISED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IF I CAN MAKE IT MORE EXCITING. I'M STILL WORKING ON MY WRITING/STORY SKILLS IF I HAVE ANY. BUT IF YOU HAVE ANY INPUT ON WHAT I CAN CHANGE OR DO TO IMPROVE MY WRITING SKILLS OR WELL IN MY CASE TYPING SKILLS PLEASE TELL. AND PLEASE TELL OTHERS TO READ. I WANT TO SEE IF THEY LIKE MY STORY SO FAR. AND PEOPLE WHO JUST READ. PLEASE REVIEW AT LEAST ONCE. OH AND IF YOU READ MY STORIES AND YOU WROTE A FANFIC TELL ME AND I'LL READ AND REVIEW LIKE YOU GUYS DO WITH ME.**

**OH AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS SO FAR. LOVE YA'LL**

* * *

Chapter 11

Surprises

APOV

OMG!! I know the perfect prank. We could put all the pranks together to make one big prank. I so got to tell Rosalie and the guys about my idea. EEK! I am sooooo excited.

"EMMETT! GO GET EVERYBODY HERE NOW!!" I yelled rushing down the stairs.

" What do you need us for?" Rosalie asked walking into the living room?

"Well you know the pranks you and Emmett came up with?" I asked, making sure that they remember.

"Yeah, what about them?" Emmett asked.

"Well, you see. I was thinking, what if we combine all the pranks we came up, with to make the ultimate prank?" I said waiting for the '_that is sooooo cool_' part.

"What is the ultimate prank going to be like?" Edward asked. I was waiting for someone to ask.

"It's going to contain all the ideas we, well the ideas that Rose and Emmett came up with." I explained.

"Oh, Okay." Edward said getting it.

"I was thinking that we could give Lauren the hair product thingy majigy, so her hair will turn green. I know you guys are all thinking where I'm getting at. Well you see I asked the people who are in charge of the dance competition if they could do it in the high school here. And yes I also called the school to ask for permission. They are planning on hosting it on Friday. As in this Friday. On the same day we will be doing the switch CD prank. And after the dance competition we will be hosting Lauren a congratulation party for doing so well. And this is where Emmett gets to have fun. He will be taking all the towels and her clothes from the change room. We will tell every girl who has clothes in their lockers to take it with them. But that's not where the fun ends. we will be placing her clothes outside the change room against the wall where she won't be able to see. Oh and all of this is going on tape, well if Lauren comes out with nothing on we cut the tape there." I explained. This prank will be soooooo fun, it will knock all of our un-matching socks off.

"WOW. It really seems like you put alot of thought into this prank, didn't you, pixie?" Emmett asked, sounding proud for himself to call me his sister.

"Yes, yes I have. It just Lauren needs a taste of her own medicine sometimes. I know that shes only been here for a day, but I can't stand her, and her snoobiness."

"I know, neither can I" Edward admitted. Finally! he sees the light.

Well I guess it's time to get this prank started.

* * *

_FRIDAY_

It's the day of _'LAUREN'S HUMILIATION DAY'_ as we like to call it.

We have about, let's see 15 minutes to get the shampoo ready. We have decided to use shampoo since it's easier to convince her with, considering she is a dumb blonde. (**I'm sorry for the blondes who are reading i don't mean to offend you, or any Lauren likers/lovers) **

"Rosalie we got to hurry she is going to be here any minute." I told her panicking a bit.

"We have to see if it actually works first before we give it to her." Rosalie said half panicking.

"I have these old wigs that I don't use anymore. I used to use it on Emmett for make-over time." I said coming up with an idea.

"Okay, great. Now hand it over. We have what, 10 minutes left." WOW it took as that long to figure out how to test the shampoo. WOW.

With ten minutes left on the clock, I went through my closet looking for that stupid wig.

"Hurry up Alice, we have to hurry." why can't I find it.

Oh I know where it is. It's in my Emmett make-over box.

With the wig in hand I rushed over to Rosalie who was still in the washroom mixing the green colouring and the shampoo together.

"How much more time do we have left?" I asked handing her the wig.

"3 minutes." she said.

Once Rose was finish mixing the shampoo, we took a Popsicle stick and spreaded some on the wig.

We were estimating that it would take about half hour to dry.

I guess it wouldn't hurt to hang out with Lauren for a half hour.

* * *

_ding-dong-_ Edward can get it.

_ding-dong-_ why isn't he getting it.

_DING-DONG-_ UGH I guess I have to go get it.

I'm making my way downstairs, I'm making my way downstairs. Wow I have no life. Just saying I'm making my way downstairs makes me sound like a pshyco, or someone with no life.

Oh well. I'm making my way downstairs, I'm making my way downstairs.

Finally I'm downstairs. That felt like I was going down the longest staircase in history. I'm actually surprised that I made it down all those steps.

But thats not really surprised me. What really surprised me, was who was standing at the doorway.

* * *

**I KNOW IT ENDS AT A LITTLE CLIFFY, AND I'M SORRY. BUT IT HELPS ME GET IDEAS AND TIPS FROM YOU GUYS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. OH I MIGHT BE UPDATING IN 2-4 DAYS MAX. AND IF I UPDATE LATER THAN THAT I'M REALLY, REALLY SORRY.**

**OH. AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ON MY OTHER STORY THAT I WROTE. BUT I DON'T THINK I MIGHT BE ABLE TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THAT STORY.**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	11. Surprises part 2

**AN: I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE. I JUST HAD SO MUCH THINGS TO DO. A PLAY TO ACT, AND PRACTICE. AND A CONCERT TO PRATICE FOR. AND I REALLY HAVEN'T BEEN TYPING MUCH FOR THE PAST OUPLE OF DAYS.**

**OH AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS:)**

* * *

Chapter 12

Surprises part 2

BPOV

I tried to stay away from Edward, but people who know me know that I won't be able to just forget about someone I truly care about. The only way that I will be able to truly let my past be behind me, is to get closure. If I wanted to get closure I will have to go down to Forks and talk to Edward on how he really feels.

So here I am on a plane to Forks, Washington.

I wouldn't mind going back to Forks. That means I will be able to see Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Charlie, and Jake again.

Nobody really knows I'm going back to Forks. I at least need to call one person asking them to come pick me up from the airport.

_'who to call? who to call?'_

Oh I know who I can call!

I can call Jake. I know that if I call Charlie he will obviously tell one of the officers there to cover for him, and then soon the wor is out. I bet that Alice being Alice will most likely tell everybody. So Jake was my only option I have.

So I dialed his number.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Rin-_

"Hello?" came a tired Jake on the other line.

"Hey, Jake. I need you to do a little favor for me." I said, crossing my fingers hoping that he will agree.

"Depends what it is, considering you aren't even here in Forks. You aren't here in Forks right?" Jake said unsure of himself.

"Well..." I began. _how to say that I'm half way there from Pheonix'_"you see.....I'm not there. Well not exactly.....I'm half way there..." I really hoping now. If Jake wouldn't pick me up I guess I would have to take a taxi. And I defiantly don't want to.

"WHAT!?! Your here...Well on your way here, right now?" He said not really believing me.

"Yes. I am half way there to Forks. What the real favor is, is that I need you to pick me up from the airport in....let's see........an hour." I said.

"Sure....but on one condition." I would do anything to not ride in a taxi, but Jake didn't know that.

"Once you arrive you can go to Charlies and drop off your stuff and say hi to Alice, then we'll go out and catch up." He said. It didn't sound half bad.

"Okay, sure."

* * *

_Airport_

I'm here waiting for Jacob to come pick me up. What could take him so long.

Just before I was going to continue rambling. Jake came running towards me.

"Hey, Bella." Jake greeted me with a huge smile plastered on his face.

**(The conversation that's happening right now, is them waking towards he's rabbit and driving to Charlie's house.)**

"Hey. So we're headed to my house first right?" I asked. To tell you the truth, i really can't remember what's supposed to happen first.

"Yeah." He said confirming my thoughts.

"What did you do while you were away?" Isn't that question quite obvious. I thought I told him the reason I left Forks already. Well I guess not.

"Think." I couldn't come up with any other answer. That's what i mostly did.

"Oh, Okay." Jake said seeming in his own little world.

"Who's on Jake's mind today?" I asked teasingly.

"It's not just a someone Bella. She is really special to me." He said embarrassed and quite sacred for what my reaction might be.

"So is she your girlfriend now?" I asked.

"Yes. She is really amazing. You should meet her sometime." He said really happily, that I didn't get mad.

"Oh Okay. But that is if I'm going to be staying here." I said. I wasn't so sure if I would stay here.

"Where here Bells." Jake said once we arrived to my house.

"Okay, thanks. Are you going to come in or are you going to just wait out here?" I asked

"I'll go in if you don't mind." He said

"No it's fine."

I was walking up the steps thinking how Charlie would react.

Before I could knock on the door, Charlie threw the door open giving me a big hug.

"Bells! What are you doing here?" Charlie questions. He was expecting me for the summer but I guess everybody else was too.

"I don't really know what my status is going to be right now, but you'll know eventually." I told my dad.

"Well Let's get you inside, and unpacked so you can go see Alice after. Alice really missed you, you know." My dad said not really knowing what else to really say. But that's just hiM.

"I know. Well I'll go unpack, and I'll go say hi to Alice. But just for a heads up. I won't be here till late I'm guessing, if you don't give Jake a time to bring me home by." I said making my way upstairs.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE QUICKER.**


	12. Talk

**AN: SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU GUYS WAITING!! THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!! I'LL BE ADDING ABOUT THREE MORE CHAPTERS THE MAX! AND HERE I GO WITH ANOTHER APOLOGY!! I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE DELAY ON STORIES AND I MIGHT NOT BE UPDATING IN A WHILE. OH AND DON'T MIND IF YOU 11 CHAPTERS IN STORY. IT'S GOING TO BE LIKE THAT BECAUSE I WON'T BE PUTTING ANYMORE AUTHORS NOTE!! WHIPEE!!**

**OH AND BY THE WAY, **

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS SO FAR!! PLEASE REVIEW MORE DON'T JUST READ TO THOUGHS WHO JUST READ AND DON'T REVIEW!!**

**THANKS ONCE AGAIN!!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Talk

APOV

You got to be kidding me. She's not supposed to be here, not now. We still have the prank to do. But if she was there for it......who knows how much goodness it's going to be.

"Hey....." Bella said a bit unsure of herself.

"Hey......Why won't you come inside...catch up for the days you have been away." I asked. As much as I want to catch up with her, Lauren can't see her here. So I decided to just fill her in on the prank.

Once Bella was situated on the couch, I started to tell her about the prank.

"So, you see...were making, well like forcing Lauren to break-up with Edward instead of him breaking up with her. We were planning on giving Lauren a shampoo bottle with a bit of permanent green colouring. The colour will come off in about 3 days minimum. She signed up for this dance competition that is now taking place at Forks high school. We are also shouting Lauren a congratulation party for doing so good. Oh I forgot to mention that, we'll be changing the CD last minute when she'd going to dance. So going back to what I was saying with the part about colouring her hair. Lauren will be dancing with green hair today, and after that she won't be able to attend her own party." I didn't get to finish explaining, because dufus over her just has to interrupt me, just when I was getting to the good part.

"Oh. Okay… Um… Can I bring a friend to that party?" Bella asked.

"Sure why not? But you'll have to be there before Lauren gets there." I said agreeing to let her bring a friend.

"Okay, thanks. But how will Lauren get there?" She asked yet a good question that barley anyone would ask, since everybody else would just agree and say 'yes'.

"We'll give her her clothes back." I said.

"Oh, Ok-" Bella didn't get to finish her thanks, since Edward just decided to realize Bella is really here.

"Bella......" Edward said coming trough the door way, with Lauren in tow.

"Uh.....hey...." Bella says hesitantly.

"Um...Bella can I talk to you for a second?" Edward asks. Probably preparing himself for

what to say to Bella.

EPOV

"Um...Bella can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

'_How to tell her how I really feel.....um let's see..... 'Bella I'm such an idiot for not realizing my feelings sooner. I should of gone after you when I had the chance, not let you go to the first flight you can find to Phoenix.' hey that doesn't sound half bad. Yeah I can go for that....that is if she believes me, when I tell her that.'_

_"_Um.....sure...." WooHoo she agreed!! WooHoo!! _No more doing happy dance inside head!! _All I have to hope for is for her to forgive me. I just want her in my arms.....

As soon as we got to a place where we were out of hearing range I opened my mouth to say something. "I-" I started to go into my apology when I noticed that Lauren was there.

"Lauren can you please leave?" I asked politely.

"Why can't you like tell me like what like your like going to like tell her?" She asked in all her 'like'liness.

"Um…no. It's personal." I said trying not to hurt her feelings.

"Fine like be that like way" Lauren said walking away.

As soon as Lauren left Bella was starting to walk away.

"Bella wait…I have to tell you something, something that I should've told a while ago." I said grabbing her arm. "I made the biggest mistake in my life. And you want to know what it was?… It was letting you go. I know now not to make that mistake again. I'll d-" I couldn't finish my sentence because Bella cut me off.

"We can't be together right now Edward. We can't be together when you have Lauren." Bella said tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Why not? I could just break up with her right now if it means being with you." I said. I thought she felt the same way I do? Well I guess people change don't they?

"I can't let you break up with her?" She said happily.

"I will and you can't stop me." I said walking away. I'll do anything just to be with Bella. But it doesn't seem like she'll care would she.

"You can't. It's not just for you me, the others, or us. It's for all of our entertainment." Bella said blocking my way.

"Where are you trying to get at?" I asked confused.

""Well… Alice was telling me about what you guys were going to do to Lauren and it seems fun. And it will only work if you are still going out with her." Bella explained. Okay, now I get it.

"Where will you be?" I asked, hoping that she'll be there with us to see everything.

"I'll only be able to attend the '_congratulation's_' party. I promised Jacob that we'll catch up today with everything that's been going on with me." She said. My heart felt like someone stabbed it over and over again with a knife, just imagining her spending the rest of the day with Jacob.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	13. Unknown

**AN: SORRY I TOOK LONG TO UPDATE!! BUT I THINK THIS MAY BE MY LONGEST CHAPTER!! I PUT TWO PRANKS IN ONE AND I'M SOO HAPPY FOR ACCOMPLISHING THAT!! BUT MY ONLY PROBLEM IS IS THAT I COULDN'T COME UP WITH ANY TITLE!!**

**READ AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS SOO FAR.**

Chapter 14

Unknown

APOV

After Edward and Bella left I noticed tha Lauren left with them too......HEHEHEHE this is going to be fun to watch.......That is if Lauren stays....

"Why can't like Edward tell me like what he is like going to tell her! I'm he's like girlfriend like am I not?" Lauren said rambling to no one at all.

"Hey....Um...Lauren can you wait her for a bit I have to get something?" I asked not really caring if she'll let me go or not.

"Sure" Lauren said not really caring either if I leave.

I ran upsatair not to just get the Shampoo but to tell Rosalie that Bella's here.

"ROSE!!ROSE!!" I yelled bursting into my room.

_'where is she?'_ She should've been here.

"Rose?" I said in a quiter voice getting scared that someone may have kidnapped her.

"BOO!!"

"AHHHHHHHH!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

As soon as found out it was just rose I yelled down the stairs saying that everything is okay.

After that message was delivered I started to yell at Rose for scaring the crap out of me.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YEARS YOU JUST KNOCKED OFF MY LIFE!?! 100 YEARS!?! NOW I'LL BE DEAD BEFORE YOU!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"I'm sorry. You looked so scared when you came in, and I couldn't help but scar you." Rose said trying to explain while laughing. '_how dare she!'_ she's laughin while I'm about to die. I see how it is, she doesn't care about her friend does she?

I crossed my arms tapping my foot on the floor waiting for Rose to stop laughing.

Once she was done laughing I decided to start getting some answers and to start explaining things that are going downstairs.

"Where were you?" I asked, calming down slightly.

"I was sitting on the couch by your door?" Rose replied sounding a bit scared of what I might do next. People who know me know that I maybe short but boy am I though.

"Well......you want to know something?" I asked jumping up and down. Rose is sooo going to run down the stairs and tackle Bella to the floor. Oh wait that's what I would do if I was in Rose's position.

"Sure...." Rose said not really expecting that from me.

"BELLA'S HERE!!" I screamed only loud enough that our friends downstairs wouldn't hear.

"WHAT!?!" Emmett said bursting into my room abviously hearing me yell '_Bella's Here'_

"No way?" Rose said not really believing me.

"Uh-huh." I said. " You can go check downstairs if you want? But Edward is talking to her right now sooo you'll have to wait."

"Oh, okay." Rose said deapointed that Edward got to talk to Bella before her.

"Oh! And the shampoo works perfectly." Rose said not feeling disappointed anymore.

"Great! Oh, We have to give Lauren the shampoo now. She's probably thinking what is taking me so long to get something." I said trying to tell them it's time to go downstairs and get this prank on.

"Oh, great!! Lets go." Rose said dragging me down with her.

As soon as we made it downstairs and back into the living room, Lauren was still there.

"Here this is for you." I said giving the shampoo to Lauren hoping she'll accept it.

"What's this for?" Lauren asked surprised that I am actually being nice to her for once.

"I noticed that your has been frizzy so I found this Shampoo at a store and thought of you." I explained. _yeah right_ I'm probably hoping your hair turns green.

"What Does it do? 'Cause I was going to like use it before I like go compete in the dance competition" Lauren said hoping it would do her hair good.

"Well, it helps your hair stay the way you like it, and it also makes your hair all silky and shiny." I explained leaving out, _that it will also cause your hair to turn green._

" Oh, okay like what time is it? I have to like get ready for the dance." Lauren asked.

"Um... It's 6:00, Oh and about the shampoo don't look at yourself in the mirror after using the shampoo because it won't turn out the way you like at first but after you use, you would have to wait about two hours minimum, or the full affect. " I said telling her the time and after effects of the shampoo. The dance doesn't start till 7:00 and she is the last to compete, sp that she will be able to check after she is finish dancing.

" OH, Okay!! Well I like got to like go!! Tell Edward like bye fir like me." Lauren said rushing out the door.

After Lauren left I decided to look for Edward, giving Lauren her message to him and steal Bella away from him also.

"Hey Edward, Lauren just left to go get ready for the dance competition, we're meeting her there in an hour." I said finding him in his room. " Oh, and where is Bella?" I asked, wondering where she is.

"Okay. And she left to go catch up with Jaccob." He said with no emothion at all.

" Oh, okay. Well do you have the Cd Lauren's going to dance to?" I asked hoping he has it ready. Edward composed multiple songs for the prank, just in case she tries looking for her songs.

"Yep. Here it is." Edward said tossing me the Cd.

Sweet. Everything is almost ready for the prank. All we need left is for the beach to be set up.

* * *

LPOV

Why would she like give me something for like my hair? These are the questions that like haunt me. But oh well. I guess we're on like good terms like now.

Hm....What time is it really? I still don't like trust her.

Oh... It's like 6:15. That little stupid slut!! She liked lied to me. How dare she!!

Don't dwell on the past. Deep breathe like in. Deep breathe like out.

Okay that is so much like better.

EEEEEEEE!! I am sooooo excited to dance in like front of Edward, we are so getting it on like after I dance. He'll probably be like as hard as like a rock just watching me dance. EKKKKK!!

_Okay Lauren stop being excited, you know won't happen, and just get ready. _

Fine!! Like be that way!!

* * *

Hmmm... It actually like does work. I could feel it in my hair. It's like smooth, silky, and I can't tell if it's like shiny. HUMPH!!

I really like want to see... but Alice said I won't like what I like see... It's like in the after affect. _calm down Lauren. Just take a deep breathe in then out in then out._ Okay, I guess I'll just have to like surprise people at the dance. They'll probably like want my hair, after watching me like flip my hair around like the girls on the comercials.

" What time is it like now?" I ask myself like always. Why do I like talk to like myself? I so got to like stop doing that.

"WHAT!?!" It's already 7:00!! I'm already like late, and I like don't have like clothes on like right now. OMG!! Hurry Lauren you can like make it!!

* * *

UGH!! Why won't they let me in!!

"I have to get in!! I have to like perform in like any second!! Please like let me in!!" I cried. If he won't let me in I'm going to cry!!

" Please!!" I said already crying.

" Okay but no more crying please. I'm a big sucker for girls who cry." The security guy said letting me in.

"Hold on. What time is it like now?" I asked the guy. the guy is kind of cute, I might have to get freaky with him some time.

"7:30" He said. Why couldn't my mom drive faster!! We like live like right in front of like the school!!

* * *

"Lauren Mallory" One of the judges said, calling me up.

I already like gave the DJ my Cd so there shouldn't be any problems.

As soon as I stepped like onto stage, I heard like alot of gasps. They probably are surprised that my hair is way like way better than like theirs.

"Okay start whenever you are ready." The host said.

I like cued the DJ to like start my music. But I didn't like hear my music. I like heard a piano playing.

"Anytime now!" Someone from the crowd yelled.

"That's so not like my CD!!" I screeched.

"Yeah it is. That little girl gave me your Cd, saying how you accidently took her Cd." The DJ said, feeling like a little sorry.

" YOU." I said through my teeth, walking up towards her.

"It's like all your fault I can't like dance no more. I'm like too embaressed to like dance now 'cause of you!!" I screamed on the verge of tears. Why am I being so emotional today. I'm not PMSing am I. I don't get my period until tomorrow. But like sometimes I like get it early.

Uh-oh!! I didn't bring no tampons.

"Hey it's okay you don't have to dance anymore. We don't allow people with green hair and red stains on their bottoms to compete. We didn't know you had green hair or a red stain on your bottom, so we let you compete. So if you don't mind, we would like to announce the winner." One of the judges said.

"Look Lauren I didn't know that this competition meant so much to you." That little like slut said trying to apologize. She was like advancing toward me trying to like hug me but I wouldn't like let her.

"NO!! KEEP YO UR LIKEFILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME YOU LIKE SLUT!!" I screeched backing away from her.

Alice started to like have tears forming in her eyes.

" Don't. You. Dare. Talk. To. My. Sister. That. Way." Edward said lke trough gritted teeth. Uh-oh. I have to like fix this if I want to get Edward in bed with me.

"I'm like soooo sorry." I said trying like to get on his good side.

"You, know what? Keep. . .. We. Are. Over." Edward said like emphasizing each word.

After Edward like said that he liked walked away with like a crying Alice.

* * *

**OMG!! TOO MANY LIKES!! WHY DID I REALLY WRITE ALL THOSE LIKES!! I'M LIKE GOING TO LIKE START TALKING LIKE THAT!! OH CRAP I'M STARTING TO TALK LIKE THAT!! NO!!!!!! hehehehe**

**OH!! Please read one of friends fanfic!! It's Valentines Day With The Cullens by retardedtwilightlover. Be nice to her it's her first fanic!! OH and you can find her on my favourite authors!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

* * *


	14. Preview

**AN: i'M SORRY I WON'T BE UPDATING FOR A WHILE. IT'S CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS AND I STILL HAVE TO DO MY HOMEWORK. AND MY DAD TOOK THE HOUSE COMPUTER AWAY FOR HIS BUISSNESS THINGY MAJIGY AND I WON'T BE ABLE TO READ OR UPDATE FOR A WHILE. OH AND YES I HAVE HOMEWORK OVER THE CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS. AMD YEAH...SO YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT TILL THE WINTER HOLIDAY IS OVER. **

**IF ANY OF YOU GUYS ARE WONDERING I'M USING OLDER BRO'S LAPTOP. HE DOESN'T KNOW I'M USING IT, AND I'LL DIE IF FOUND OUT. **

**THESE ARE THE THINGS I DO FOR YOU GUYS!! hehehehehehehehehe :p **

**LOVE YA'LL**

**AND HAVE A HAPPY, HAPPY HOLIDAYS/ CHRISTMAS. **

**OH AND HERE IS A HEADS UP ON THE NEXT CHAPTER SINCE I WON'T BE UPDATING FOR A WHILE. AND I THINK YOU DESERVE A LITTLE PREVEIW: **

"Here I thought you actually had feelings for me," I said shouting at Edward.

"I do. It's just that I don't want to interfer with you and that guy." He said retorting back.

"That guy! That guy has a name! His name is Jacob! And what do you mean interfer with Jacob and me?" I asked. Where on Earth would he get this idea?

"Don't play dumb with me! I saw you hug him, and kiss him!" Edward shouted sounding hurt that I would actually do this to him, while knowing how he really felt about me.

" You can't interfer with Jacob and me! You want to know why!?! He has a girlfriend, and he is happily in love." I said explaining. If he has a problem with me greeting all my guy friends when they attend something that I invite them too, then we got a problem. I don't want to constantly be fighting with him, if we always fight due to his assumtions.

I really do love Edward. But does he really love me?

In my life,; Life can only give you to chooses when it comes to love. 1) Do something drastic so he'll run after you. 2) Just go for him and go for the risk of him breaking your heart again.

I guess there is only one way to find out.

_"Bella no!!"_

**DON'T WORRY YOU'LL STILL BE ABLE TO GET THE BEACH/PARTY PRANK!! tHIS IS JUST A LITTLE PREVIEW OF WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO EDWARD AND BELLA, OR THE LAST CHAPTER(MIGHT BE NEXT UPDATE)**

* * *


	15. The End

**AN: SO FOR THE VERY LONG WAIT!! I WAS REALLY BUSY. I SOMETIMES TRIED TO WRITE IT A WHILE AGO, BUT I SEEMED TO FORGET LATER, THAT I STARTED. BUT I HAD THE IDEA BUT I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO PHRASE IT, OR WHOSE POV I SHOULD USE. AND I AM REALLY SORRY. **

**PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW. AND PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!**

**OH AND FOR THOSE WHO KNOW ME AS LOOYTICAL, I CHANGED MY NAME INTO FOREVERCRAZY.**

* * *

The End

APOV

"AHAHAHAHAHA!! That was funny!! Did you see her give Mr. Banner a lap dance when that song came on!! It was flat out hilarious!! Did you see that Alice!?!" Emmett boomed. AAAHH!! My EARS! The pain, The agony, IT HURTS!!

_I would be laughing along with you, but you just happened to break my eardrums._" Damn, Emmett. Did you have to scream in my ears? And you are such an _Idiot! _It was your idea to do that. Why on Earth are you laughing?" I asked, smacking him on the back of his head.

"I did not know it was going to be that hilarious. Who knew she would actually give Mr. Banner a lap dance. It went better than we thought." _There he goes again. Can't Rose keep him in check. He may be my brother but GOD was he loud._

"Yeah we all know." I said rolling my eyes. "But can we now finish what we came here for? or do you want to finish laughing before we continue?" I asked.

"Hold on, I am not finish laughing." Emmett answered, in between laughs.

About 5 minutes later He stopped laughing.

"Are you finish now?" I asked irritated.

"Yes, I'm finish." He said

"Okay, now let us finish what we came here for." I said

"Okey Dokey." Emmett said walking to the change rooms.

"Hey Jessica can you tell everyone to meet us at the Beach in La Push? But don't tell Lauren. It's a surprise party for her. She did so well, we thought that she deserves a party." I yelled behind me, while following Emmett.

"Will Do!!" Jessica yelled back.

"Okay. Emmett go inside and take her clothes and all the towels." I said as soon as we got to the girls change room. It would be hilarious if he actually went inside there.

"Okay. Wait here." Emmett said walking inside. I didn't know he will actually go inside. But oh well what's done is done.

As soon as Emmett walked in, there was a scream.

3POV

_I can't like believe this!! Who in like there god damn like mind will do this to like me!! Don't they like know who I am!! I'm Lauren. Lauren Mallory. The most like gorgeous, beautiful girl in like the universe. And I'm also like the most Popular girl in like the universe. _Lauren thought.

"Why me? What have I like done wrong?" She cried, while talking to the clock. She had no one else to talk to so she figured the clock will do more talking instead of a locker.

After about 15 minutes of crying she walked to the mirror to inspect the damage.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Lauren screamed, as soon as she saw herself.

She had mascara streaming down her face, and dark green hair. Lauren has an issue of having to be looking ugly.

SO she stripped her clothes and ran into the shower.

EMPOV

When I entered the girls locker room, my jaw practically hit the floor.

There locker room was way better than ours. Theirs were clean and decorated.

_Why do they have a prettier locker room than us? We work harder than they do._

_Emmett!! snap out of it. Do what you came here for._

As soon as I took a step forward I heard a scream. It scared me half to death. I swear I'm deaf now. It was so freaking loud.

_Was there a trigger to the scream?_ I asked myself. It seems really funny, because as soon as I took a step forward there was a scream.

_hmm..... What if I search for the trigger? Yeah that could work._

So I got on my knees and searched the floor and the walls for any trigger.

**30 minutes later**

Why can't I find the god damn trigger!! It has to be here somewhere!!

**1 hour later**

You know what I give up!! I already searched all over the room, and I can't find a thing.

So might as well come for what I came here for.

There were so many corners it took me forever to find the showers. Lucky for me Lauren was still in the shower. So I grabbed her clothes and all the towels that were there and rushed out of the girls locker room as fast as I could, while slamming the door shut behind me.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO GOD DAMN LONG!!" Alice whispered yelled as soon as I came out.

"Well.......I was admiring and asking myself why you guys got such a nice locker room while we got the messed up old one for about 10 minutes. Searching for the trigger for about 20 minutes." I answered. While she was dragging me away from the change room.

"WHAT TRIGGER!?! AND YOU WHERE GONE FOR ABOUT 2 HOURS!!" She yelled once again. Wasn't the scream obvious. People in Forks Washington could've heard it.

"The one that activated the scream." I said. And here people thought I was stupid.

"Oh, that. You got to stop watching those action movies. But did you get the clothes and the towels?" She asked.

"Yup. And she should be out any second now. I slammed the door pretty hard. Well I think I slammed the door hard." I said.

Not a second later Lauren stuck her head out looking for her clothes or anything she can use to cover up."

"Get the camera out. She's about to come out."

I got it out and turned it on.

I sat on the camera so when it turns on it won't make a sound. I didn't sit on it to hard or else I would break it.

I put the camera in position and started filming.

"Hold the camera there. I'll be right back. I just have to go make a phone call." Alice said. She is probably going to call Jasper to tell him We will be a little late.

**5 minutes later**

"Hey Lauren What are you doing?" I heard someone say. He sounded so much like Tyler.

"Um.....n-no-nothing......." Lauren said trying to not show her nude self, and slightly embarrassed. I thought Laruen Mallory never gets embarrassed.

"Why are you hiding? Everybody is waiting for you at La Push." Tyler said. He was probably trying to lure her out of the locker room.

"Um.....I have no clothes." Lauren answered. She doesn't sound ashamed at all anymore. She actually sounds _happy_ that he's here. W_hore. _

_"_If you come out I'll give you my jacket." Tyler said. He probably doesn't want to go near her.

"Okay." Lauren said stepping out. I turned my head away from her and her body.

"EWWWW!! Y-yo-you.......are _HIDEOUS_!!" Tyler yelled. I hope I was able to catch all of that. If I didn't my head will surely be cut off.

Since that's all that I needed I threw Lauren her clothes back and ran out of the gym as fast as I could.

Alice was already waiting for me at the front of the school.

"Did you get it?" She asked excitedly. She was practically bouncing in her chair.

"I hope so." I said. "And by the way did you call Tyler?"

"Yes I did." Alice said laughing.

**Beach**

**BPOV**

As soon as I got to La Push I was engulfed in a big bear hug.

"You really made it!! At first I thought Alice was lying." Emmett said practically screaming in my ear.

"E-Emmett....Can't.....Breath." I said in between breaths.

"Oh sorry." Emmett said apologizing.

"It's okay. So where is everybody?" I asked.

"Right here." Alice said, walking up to me with everybody else behind her.

"I missed you so much!!" I said giving Alice a huge bear hug.

"I missed you too." Alice said laughing, while patting my back.

"Hey, Where is my hug?" I heard someone ask behind me.

When I turned around, I screamed.

"Jacob!! I didn't think you would actually come, Didn't you hav-"

"I have to go, I'll you guys later." Edward said interrupting me.

"Okay, Bye." I said slightly disappointed. I really needed to talk with him.

"Is it okay if I steal Bella from you guys for a bit??" Jacob asked.

"No. Go ahead." Rosalie said, winking at me.

I rolled my eyes, knowing Jacob already has a girlfriend.

"So, when am I going to meet this special girl of yours?" I asked.

"Well, I asked her if she can come tonight, and she said yes, so she will be here soon." He said. That is soooo cool. I actually get to meet her. Sweeet.

Jacob kept on talking about his girlfriend, that I just remembered he never told me her name.

" Hey, um....Jake? What is her name?" I asked. I really felt stupid for asking. But I had to know. It would be weird if I say:

_"Hey my name is Bella. Jacob told me all about you, but he never told me your name."_

That would be wierd. So to say.

"Well...Her name is Vanessa. But she doesn't like being called that, so people just call her Nessie." Jacob said, staring off in space, probably thinking about her.

We decided to turn back before people start to worry where we are.

"I hope she makes you happy." I said, hoping she is the one for him.

"She does." He whispered.

We made it back to where everyone is, in silence.

There were more people now then there was before.

Jacob started running to this girl I didn't know.

"Hey Bella!! Come here for a sec." Once Jake got there he yelled from where he was, and motioned me over to meet this girl.

When I was making my way over, I noticed that his arm was around her waist.

"Hey." This girl I was assuming who Nessie said.

"Hi." I said back.

"So, Bella this is my girlfriend Nessie, Nessie this is my friend Bella." Jake said introducing us.

Nessie and I shook hands. She seemed genuine. I was truly happy for Jake he found someone to love and care for.

"I better go, Alice is calling me." I said. They need time alone I can tell. And it is better to leave before they go all lovey dovey on me.

"Okay. Well it was nice meeting you Bella, I hope to see you soon." Nessie said, kindly.

"Yeah. Hope to see you soon too. And it was really nice to meet you too. See you later Jake." I said kissing him on the cheek.

I was making my way back to the party, when I saw something I can never believe. Edward was pushing a girl up against a tree near a cliff.

I was making my way closer to see if it was really him, or if my eyes are just playing some kind of wierd joke.

Once I realized that my eyes weren't playing some sick joke on me I started to yell at him.

"How could you!?!"

Edward was startled at first but when he noticed it was me he pushed the girl he was just making out with off of him.

"Here I thought you actually had feelings for me," I said shouting at Edward.

"I do. It's just that I don't want to interfere with you and that guy." He said retorting back.

"That guy! That guy has a name! His name is Jacob! And what do you mean interfere with Jacob and I?" I asked. Where on Earth would he get this idea?

"Don't play dumb with me! I saw you hug him, and kiss him!" Edward shouted sounding hurt that I would actually do this to him, while knowing how he really felt about me.

" You can't interfere with Jacob and me! You want to know why!?! He has a girlfriend, and he is happily in love." I said explaining. If he has a problem with me greeting all my guy friends when they attend something that I invite them too, then we got a problem. I don't want to constantly be fighting with him, if we always fight due to his assumptions.

I really do love Edward. But does he really love me?

In my life; Life can only give you to chooses when it comes to love. 1) Do something drastic so he'll run after you. As a Test, to see if he really loves you, or if being with him is really worth it. 2) Just go for him and go for the risk of him breaking your heart again.

So I did the only thing I can do to see if he really cares.

I ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped.

**EPOV**

_NO!!! Not my Bella!!_

After Bella jumped, I jumped right after her. Knowing Bella for most of our lives, I learned that Bella cannot swim.

When I got to the water, I couldn't find Bella anywhere under the water.

I was starting to loose my breath so I resurfaced.

"Bella!!" I yelled looking around.

I spotted a lock of brown hair floating. So I swam to it. Hoping it was Bella.

Once I reached it, I thanked God, because it was Bella.

Now I was thankful my mother made me go for my lifeguard course, because if I didn't I wouldn't have been able to save Bella.

I was carrying Bella over to shore, when I noticed a group of people yelling at me.

I was probably too busy worrying about Bella to notice anybody coming.

When I got to shore I yelled for someone to call the EMS as I laid Bella down and started to do CPR.

After about 5 minutes of CPR, Bella started to gain consciousness.

After checking my ABC's (A=airway, B=breathing, C=circulation), Bella was fine.

Bella started to slowly open her eyes.

"Oh Bella thank god, your safe." I said hugging her, and putting her in a sitting position.

"What happened? Who saved me? Am I dead?" Bella asked frantically.

"You jumped off a cliff. I saved you. And you are not dead." I sad answering all her questions, laughing a bit on her last question.

" Why did you save me? You could've finished making out with that chick you were with earlier." Bella said confused.

"I saved you because I love you, and I can't live without you. And that chick on the other hand is nothing. I rather be with you than be with her any day." I said, trying to reassure her, that she is the only one I will ever love.

"I love you too." She said, kissing me lightly.

"But why did you do that?" I asked. She could've not have done that for the fun of it. She always has a reason for doing something.

"I was just testing your love for me." Bella said blushing. She tried hiding her blush from me by turning her head in another direction. So I placed both of my hands on her cheeks, forcing her to look me in the eyes.

"Why? you already know how much I love you." I said looking her in her eyes.

"Well....I was starting to doubt that when I saw you making out with that girl." she explained.

"Okay. I understand now. But _**DO NOT**_ do that ever again? You scared me to death." I asked. I don't know what I would've done if she died. I would have blamed myself. Even if it wasn't my fault.

"I promise." She said kissing me lightly on the lips.

* * *

**I'M GOING TO REMIND YOU READERS AGAIN. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
